WJSN
WJSN (also known as Cosmic Girls; Korean: 우주소녀, Chinese: 宇宙少女) is a thirteen-member South Korean-Chinese girl group formed by Starship Entertainment and Yuehua Entertainment. They debuted on February 25, 2016 with the mini-album Would You Like?. History 'Pre-debut' On November 15, Starship Entertainment announced that they were preparing for the debut of a new girl group in 2016, though no members had been finalized. On December 3rd, Starship confirmed the new girl group would be a twelve member group, consisting of a mix between Korean and Chinese members, and would be shared with Yuehua Entertainment in China. The group was also to be named "WJSN" (or "Cosmic Girls"), which was shown through a logo teaser, and was said to be categorized into four units: Wonder, Joy, Sweet and Natural. Finally, Exy was confirmed to be a member. '2016: Debut with ''Would You Like?, Yeonjung's addition, and The Secret '' Promo]] On January 4, 2016, WJSN was set to debut in late February or early March. Starship began The first set of photo teasers was released on the 10th and was of the Wonder Unit and featured Bona (previously as Jiyeon), Cheng Xiao, and Dayoung. The second set was on the 17th and was of the Joy Unit and featured Xuan Yi, Eunseo (previously as Juyeon), and Yeoreum. The third set of photo teasers was released on the 23rd and was of the Wonder Unit and featured Seola (previously as Seolha), Exy, and Soobin. The fourth and final set of photo teasers was released on the 31st and was of the Natural Unit and featured Luda, Dawon, and Mei Qi. releasing more individual teasers, called "Play File," on the 12th and continued until the 25th. Continuing the teasers, Starship released a second group "Play File" teaser photo on February 11th and an album teaser group photo. Following the photo, two video teasers were released: one called the "Constellation Version" and the other called the "Lee Kwang Soo Version." The next day, Starship released the track list for the debut album, which was to be called, Would You Like? and confirmed the title track to be 'Mo Mo Mo.' They also released debut album individual teasers. WJSN had their first live performance at the Giga Legend Match on February 20. The girls performed their title track "Mo Mo Mo," their b-side, "Catch Me," and Exy performed solo with the song, "Mad Thing." Following the performance, Starship released the first "Mo Mo Mo" MV teaser on the 21st and a "Catch Me" MV teaser on the 23rd. On February 25, WJSN officially debuted on Mnet's M!Countdown and the "Mo Mo Mo" music video was released. Also, on March 9th, Starship released the "Catch Me" MV. For an entire three months, the group promoted the song on multiple broadcasting stations. They also participated in variety shows such as Weekly Idol, After School Club, and Music Bank: Stardust, also working with 1theK, NewsAde, and Daum Kiss. The final "Mo Mo Mo" stage was on May 7th at MBC's Show! Music Core. Starting on March 17th, WJSN began releasing "Uzzu Tapes" on both YouTube and the V App. Uzzu is a character or mascot of WJSN that has both a digital form and physical form (an actual plushie). The purpose of Uzzu was to promote the group from a different angle. Uzzu Tapes are special behind the scenes videos from "Uzzu's perspective." Videos have varied from BTS clips during MV shoots to the girls going on a tour in hanbok at a historical site. Other Uzzu Tapes are used for music purposes, such as song covers, though these are often, specially labelled as "Special." On May 23rd, WJSN was confirmed to have their own reality show called, Would You Like? Girls, ''and it would air on Mnet starting June 9th. The series is eight episodes long and with each episode there came a preview, BTS clip, and an unreleased clip. Throughout the short season, the group showed their dorm/daily life, their travels, and adventures as they visited a farm and participated in water floating activities (such as being pulled by speedboats and being launched into the air by a long inflated tube). On July 1st, Starship announced that they would be debuting a special collaboration unit between WJSN and Monsta X called Y TEEN, to promote as brand models for KT Phone Fare Service. Teasers were released on August 2nd and 3rd, then they officially released the single "Do Better" on August 6 along with a music video. '' promo]] On July 11th, it was officially announced that Starship trainee and former ''Produce 101 contestant, Yoo Yeonjung, would be joining WJSN. Her addition was first announced through a mysterious video teaser on YouTube. Although she had debuted with I.O.I earlier in the year on April 1st, Yeonjung would be a part of both lineups, ultimately finding her home in WJSN once the contract with YMC Entertainment expired. Many have been saying that Yeonjung had been planning to leave Starship after her time with IOI was over, but before she could do so, some of the WJSN members had begged for a spot in the group to be opened up for her. Along with the news of Yeonjung's addition, Starship also announced that WJSN planned to have a comeback in August. The first photo teasers were released on July 28th and were called, "13 Secrets." On August 2nd, the comeback schedule, "Secret Diary," was released. For the most part, the photo teasers, or "Cipher Keys," were released on schedule: the 4th, 5th, 6th, and 8th (this one was delayed). Smaller details about the comeback were released on the 9th and "The Secret Film" came out on the 10th, which just showed the scenery of the teaser photoshoot. Over the next few days, an MV teaser was released for the title track "Secret," an album music preview teaser was dropped, and the mini album was made available for pre-order. On August 17, WJSN released the MV for "Secret" and the girls officially had their comeback stage on Mnet's M!Countdown on August 18th, performing both "Secret" and their b-side, "Bebe." "Secret" ended up charting very well and remained in Mnet's Top Ten Chart even after the sixth week of promotions. The final stage was on October 7th on KBS's Music Bank. '2017: ''From. WJSN, Happy Moment and "Kiss Me" '' promo]] The first set of image teasers was dropped on December 19th, revealing scenery photos and parts of the concept. Concept photo teasers were released on the 21st and 22nd, both revealing individual teasers and a single group photo. Much like the last era, WJSN dropped a "Secret Film" that showed more of the scenery from the photoshoot on December 27th. During the same day, the title track was revealed to be called, "I Wish." On the 28th, an MV teaser was released, but the schedule was also adjusted due to a delay, so the comeback was pushed back to the 4th of January. A few days from the release of the MV, KBS revealed a long teaser from the "I Wish" MV, showing the entire chorus. Fans thought it had been a leak, but it was later confirmed to be an actual broadcasted clip. WJSN made their comeback with "I Wish" as the MV dropped on January 4 and when the girls performed both "I Wish" and their b-side, "Say Yes," on Mnet's M!Countdown on the 5th. With their comeback, WJSN placed #1 on real-time Mnet's Top Ten Chart, giving the group their first ever #1 chart placement since debut. WJSN was attracting more attention as a whole during the "I Wish" promotions and received numerous offers some different broadcast stations to participate on their shows, such as Knowing Bros, Insolent Housemates, and Flower Crew. By the middle of February, the girls had recorded for 14 different variety shows between all of them, most of the recordings containing all of the members (not including Mei Qi, due to Starship officially establishing she would no longer promote during the 'I Wish' era unless noted).' '' promo]] On May 17, it was reported that the group will later make a comeback with their first studio album with famed composer team Black Eyed Pilseung will be producing the title song, and on the next day, it was confirmed. On May 24, the first batch of teasers were released with follow up teasers from the 26, 27, and 28. On May 30, like previous albums, they released a "Happy Film" which showed various scenes in their music video. Finally on June 7, 6 p.m. KST, the group released the album Happy Moment with "Happy" as the title track, with accompanying music video. The next day, they performed "Happy" and their b-side "Miracle" on Mnet's M!Countdown. On July 5, it was announced that the group will be making a surprise summer comeback with single "Kiss Me". Members Units Discography Studio albums * Happy Moment (2017) Mini albums * Would You Like? (2016) * The Secret (2016) * From. WJSN (2017) * Dream Your Dream (2018) Promotional singles * "Kiss Me" (2017) Gallery WJSN Debut Play File group teaser photo.png|"Play File" group photo #1 Cosmic Girls debut group photo 2.png|"Play File" group photo #2 Cosmic Girls debut group photo.png|''Would You Like?'' Debut photo #1 WJSN The Secret group photo.png|''The Secret'' WJSN From. WJSN group photo.png|''From. WJSN'' WJSN Happy Moment group promo photo.png|''Happy Moment'' Official links * Webpage * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * Youtube Category:Female groups Category:Groups Category:2016 debuts Category:Starship Entertainment Category:Yuehua Entertainment